


Good Morning, Sunshine.

by OneShooter



Series: What Rizzoli and Isles could have been: The Saga [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lie, bury me with this in my chest, i wanna die, i wrote a lot of other i wanna die stuff, just fluff, okay, pure fluff, the most i wanna die stuff i have ever written, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShooter/pseuds/OneShooter
Summary: She started miming Maura, while still in the look for something either sharp or aggressively terrifying to use as a weapon.





	Good Morning, Sunshine.

Jane woke up to the smell of freshly made expresso and pancakes, birds were chirping outside her window and the sound made her feel like throwing up yesterday’s pizza. Waking up in Maura’s bed without Maura was not something she appreciated and it only made her feel lonelier, also, Maura was the one that loved the bird sound, she just found it extremely loud and annoying.

Why Maura had to leave her alone for an entire week? This house was so big it took her quite a while to make a night round all over it right before making sure every door and window were closed and setting the alarm on-

 I mean, she _knew_ Maura had to go to that stupid conference and she _knew_ that living with Maura now that she had become an acknowledged scientific writer would include giving her up to conferences and College lectures but damn…It was her girlfriend after all.

Oh yes, this smell- Could be Ma, but then-

_Then_ -

The music started playing, _their_ song.

Jane looked outside the window, the sun was bright yellow hitting the wooden floor, and making it look shiny, she tried to focus and look for some clue of who would be downstairs playing that song…If her brothers were trying to mess around with her, she would cut them open.

Yes, Jane admitted aloud at the precinct that she was feeling blue without Maura and having to go to the morgue to find Kent giving her unnecessary trivia information – just like Maura – was not something she was actually looking forward to- She wanted scientific proof that showed her intestines spoke correctly to her.

Jane snorted, and her stomach groaned right after, the smell was just…

She roamed her eyes but didn’t find bags, nor any clue that Maura might have arrived three days earlier, to her own sake, so she climbed out of the bed and walked slowly to the bedroom’s door, her body shivering at the cold wooden touch coming from the floor.

**\- Maura?!**

Nothing.

**\- Maur!? Is that you?**

Absolute silence.

This wasn’t right, and Jane started to grow anxious and scared, so her mind advised her to do the proper thing- She walked back to the bed not turning her back to the door, and started patting and trying to find her clothes and her gun.

She eventually found her outfit from yesterday, but it clicked in her brain where the gun would be, and she cursed in a whisper.

**\- Why do I have to fucking listen to you when you’re not even here Maura! - Now if I die the blame is all over you! _No guns in the bedroom Jane_ …**

She started miming Maura, while still in the look for something either sharp or aggressively terrifying to use as a weapon.

\- **_Gun powder and its residues are highly intoxicating, and if you accidentally breath enough of it_** \- **blah blah blah blah blah…Bullshit! If I had a gun right now, I’d make sure whoever is downstairs breaths through that neck thing for the rest of its life.**

“ _The neck thing is a Tracheostomy Tube- And the correct pronoun is whomever.”_

**\- OH SHUT UP MAURA! Where are the dangerous stuff in this house?!**

A sound came from downstairs, it seemed to be a humming but it was too distant to guess- And guessing was not an option right now. So she held her breath and started walking back, opening the door and stopping for a second, but the noise stopped, so she went on, her body tense up to her shoulders, and she wished her phone was anywhere closer this very moment. Crawling down the steps, her back pinned to the wall, Jane heard something.

**\- Am I still drunk? I think I’m still drunk.**   
**\- Have you drank enough water before going to bed yesterday? If you forgot as usually you do, these are the side effects of ingesting a big quantity of alcohol-based substances, Jane.**   
**\- Yep- Definitely still drunk.**   
**\- Jane, come here.**

Jane wasn’t fully into the spectrum but listening to Maura was enough to have her frozen for a while and while Jane wanted to argue about the “ _Remember when I said that I hate surprises_ ”, her body was trembling and her hands sweating on that walk to the kitchen.

She was nervous, would Maura be different? Would she be tanned?

The steps all the way to the kitchen were quick and small, and it seemed like forever to get to the place Maura was, Jane smelled everything, the coffee and pancakes, the fruits and the honey.

Damn, no cereal, Maura.

But it wasn’t only the food, there were heart-shaped balloons everywhere and bright flowers, windows and balcony doors opened to its fullest.

**\- I’m coming! Please tell me you got the insta- Maura?**   
**\- Yes, Jane.**   
**\- Maura wh-Where are you?**   
**\- Right here.**   
**\- Oh sure yes, and did you buy an invisibility cloak?**

She heard Maura’s light laugh and her spine shivered, she wanted to smell her and dive her nose into her blond locks, but Maura decided that this morning was “ _Piss off Jane Rizzoli morning_ ”.

**\- To be quite honest there is actually a cloak that prevents electromagnetic waves to hit a body and as the result, curved surfaces look flat giving it some sort of sense of invisibility but that is jus-**   
**\- Maura, stop talking. It’s seven in the morning, I love you but this is too much.**   
**\- But if I keep talking, the probability of you finding where I am increases to, at least, 76%.**   
**\- Okay. You can talk then.**

Maura smiled again…Where the hell is this woman!?

**\- Maura, where are you!?**

But Maura didn’t tell, and she was not in the kitchen.

Jane kept wandering around, pulling curtains up, opening closet doors and whatever possible door she thought Maura would fit in.

But Maura was nowhere.

**\- I give up Maura, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are…Or I’ll get the instant coffee and the Cheerios from my secret cab-**   
**\- Don’t you dare doing that!**

There was a quick moment of silence, and realization to Jane.

Maura was there, right next to her all the time.

Maaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Angela was probably the responsible for this, and also responsible for putting the tablet on its deck, but Jane figured, that Angela didn’t find the deck or didn’t know how to do it, so she just left it facing the kitchen counter, that is why Jane didn’t see Maura on the screen and the sound was stuffy, making it look like she was _inside_ somewhere.

Jane picked the tablet up slowly, almost afraid to break it and in consequence break the tiny figure on the screen.

God…That was a sight.

Maura looked…

She looked…

She was ethereal.

She was peacefully smiling and waiting for Jane to find her, her eyes sparkled when she caught a glimpse of Jane’s messy hair and puffy eyes, and her smile opened up brightly.

**\- Hey there…**   
**\- Found you.**   
**\- As the common adage…Finders keepers.**

Jane adjusted the tablet so her hands were free and leaned a bit closer, touching her fingers where Maura’s cheeks were, rosy cheeks and rosy nose, Maura was indeed a little bit tanned and it was contrasting to the parts her bikini covered.

**\- Oh, you’re mine even if I lose you, damned will be the one who dares to say that.**   
**\- Hey…Have breakfast with me, I miss you.**   
**\- How am I supposed to mechanic this breakfast out…There’s…A lot to eat.**

Maura couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

**\- It usually starts with mechanical movements of picking up and dropping down, either on your cup or your plate, then we-**   
**\- Maura, I get it.**

They laughed in unison.

**\- Sooooo…How’s Mexico?**

Jane had some difficulty with talking while drinking coffee and eating pieces of Papaya, Maura was gracefully watching her and sipping on her cup.

**\- Hot. And warm. And Sunny. Nothing special…**   
**\- What’s up?**   
**\- What do you mean? Nothing is up, you mean up where? I cannot look at the sky right now I’m inside the restaurant.**   
**\- No…Maura…I meant, what is happening? How are you doing?**   
**\- Oh, yes! I’m alright, and what is your up?**   
**\- No, Maura, just…What’s up…I miss you- Kent keeps babbling about the importance of stomach content and how I should stop creeping him out in the morgue…That guy is just…Weird.**   
**\- Stomach contents are very important to determine a variety of factors, including cause or time of death.**   
**\- I know that, I just prefer the information coming out of your mouth, when he speaks is just boring.**   
**\- No it’s not, it is accurate information, the same information comes out from/ both of us the same way, maybe using different words to commonly describe it…You like when I say it because you have a chemical attraction for me.**   
**\- How can you still manage to be like that all the time, I don’t get it.**   
**\- Like what?**   
**\- Never mind…What are the plans for today?**   
**\- Well, I’m glad you asked…First, I’m going to study a bit more of my speech, go to a SPA and get a relaxing massage…I don’t know, I’ll see what happens next.**

Jane nearly spat the coffee out but she choke with it.

**\- Maura, are you okay?**   
**\- Yes, why do you ask?**   
**\- You never not plan your entire day.**   
**\- Well, this isn’t not planning, this is a plan…Without…planning…**   
**\- Okay-**

Jane cleaned her hands and lips on the napkin, made herself the most comfortable in the stool she was in, pulling her left feet up and supporting her chest on her leg.

**\- Okay Maura…What happened?**

Maura hesitated, and she hated even more because she knew Jane felt her hesitation, and she didn’t have to say it, for Jane said it first, the cold breeze coming from the AC hitting her slightly red cheeks.

**\- You’re nervous.**   
**\- Yes.**   
**\- How come Maura? You’re the most prepared to talk about weird stuff using weird words to weird people.**   
**\- They’re not weird, they’re Neurologists.**   
**\- Neurology is weird.**   
**\- Jane…**   
**\- Tell me about it.**   
**\- About what?**   
**\- About…The…Brain….Thing…You’re…-**   
**\- It is not a brain thing, Jane, it’s the** **Genomic Instability and Gene Therapeutics in Neurological Diseases**   
**\- Yes, sure.**   
**\- I just- I wanted to see you, seeing you seem to make my neuro-transmitters produce a lot of dopamine and serotonin and I feel better.**   
**\- Then let’s just look at each other ‘cause I like to look at you and you are in need of my…Chemical paralylotopus to make you calmer.**   
**\- This is not the moment to create words, I’m feeling nauseous.**   
**\- Hey, baby- Look at me.**

She motioned her hand to pull Maura’s chin up and face her, but her nails clinked on the screen and she let a frustrated moan out of her lips. Maura stared up and Jane forgot the words. She couldn’t talk, and part of her actually didn’t want to.

If they could, they would kiss at this very moment.

Not those hot, deep kisses- They would just seal their lips together and their bodies would linger on one another, letting the wanting grow from the low of their bellies up to their cheeks, which would blush and then…

Maybe after that, they would have sex, right there, pushing the food aside and sitting on the counter.

But they couldn’t, and Jane damned herself for still deciding to work at Homicide, the hours were just long, on call days were always spent doing nothing because if you planned something could all go wrong, and there was never available time to do anything.

So Jane kept her fingers on the screen, caressing Maura’s face and looking into green eyes, trying hard not to kiss all over the glass.

**\- You’re the most, intelligent, prepared person to do this Maura…Everybody else can just give information, but you are actually the information…And you cannot let Neurologists go out of there with fake data, you cannot let them hear from another lazy ass some bullshit they’re not sure if it’s reliable or not. You are the only one I would trust in. You are the only one I trust.**

Maura was almost crying, her eyes were watery and red, Jane was softly smiling inside the screen of her laptop. The restaurant was nearly empty now, they had spent more time together than Maura predicted to, and the sun was shining brightly outside, the waitresses starting to get annoyed, being her the last of customers there, resulting in them not having five minutes of free time before lunch prep.

Not that she didn’t pay for that though.

**\- I think I’ll go get that massage…**   
**\- Don’t you wanna talk more?**   
**\- No, it’s okay…I feel better.**   
**\- Really?**

Jane’s face was questioning, but glowing.

**\- Yes, go get some more sleep.**   
**\- I think I’ll get Bass outside for its sunbathing hour and let Jo run a bit.**   
**\- I miss you, Jane.**   
**\- I miss you too, Maura.**   
**\- I wish I could go back earlier, but they have me scheduled for a sold out last day and two following days of meetings.**   
**\- Don’t worry, I’m being the best mother these animals will ever have.**

Jane stood up and disappeared for a little while, coming back with Jo Friday in her arms.

**\- Look who’s here Jo! Look at Maura!**

The dog suddenly started shaking and barking loudly, its tail practically twisting with excitement as it licked the screen.

**\- Hey Jo….Good girl! Oh, I miss you little one.**   
**\- If I could, I’d bring Bass to greet you but that thing always shrinks when I get close to it.**   
**\- You scare Bass because you talk too loud.**   
**\- Now Bass is part of the family and this family talk loud.**

Maura was smiling and Jane felt it was alright to let her go now.

**\- Okay honey, go get you massage…I’ll tell Ma to do something with all this food I didn’t eat..**   
**\- No problem, I wanted to give you some Hotel perspective…**   
**\- Next time, ask Frankie and TJ to keep serving me.**   
**\- They wouldn’t agree with that.**   
**\- Of course not, but one can dream, yeah!?**

She laughed and picked up the tablet.

**\- Thanks for…All of this, Maura.**   
**\- Thank you for waking up so early.**   
**\- I love you, you know that right!?**   
**\- I do. And I love you too- Very much.**   
**\- Come back, for god sake, that bed is too big for one person only.**   
**\- I’ll try to be as fast as I can.**   
**\- Okay.**   
**\- Okay.**

They just stood there, Maura sitting at the table and Jane with the tablet in hands trying very hard not to keep touching the screen, hoping it would turn into Maura’s soft skin.

**\- Bye Jane.**   
**\- Bye Maura.**

_Your Video Call ended at 09:26 A.M._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @franschkatic's tweet, thank you Franzi for posting that lol Also, I don't know feel free to cry at me on twitter.
> 
> Your dearest fucked up,  
> Gabi.


End file.
